Father and son talk
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Lemmy is having troubling nightmares and Bowser is there to help him. What if there is a hidden desire deep within Lemmy? This is a slash story and NO it is NOT Bowser/Lemmy. It s someone else. Incest, Boy/Boy love.


Father and son talk

Hello everyone Chibineptune87 here again with another story about Bowser and the AMAZING Koopalings of whom I fell in love with when I played New Super Mario Bros Wii!! I just want to say that this contains slash and incest. Most of my stories will contain that, so if you like it enjoy, if you hate it then....what are you doing here?!

Disclaimer: Nintendo own everything. Nintendo has copyright over all these characters.

ENJOY!

Father and son talk

It was late night and Bowser was walking to his room after being outside thinking about how to defeat Mario. He sighed, maybe it was time to quit bothering himself and just focus on his family. He shook his head and thought....maybe not, he wanted the koopalings to become like him not like Mario and the others.

He was walking the lone and quiet halls. First he walked by Ludwig´s room where he opened the door slightly and smiled at the sight. Ludwig was bent over the desk asleep obviously tired from working to much on a new invention. Bowser sighed and closed the door. He then walked by Wendy´s room of which he peeked inside and saw her beneath the pink covers holding a giant teddybear. Next was Morton who was snoring almost waking up the whole castle. Next came Roy who was talking in his sleep about kicking Luigi´s ass, Bowser smiled and closed the door. Larry was covered all the way so Bowser didn´t see him but he could hear the soft breathing.

Then he walked by Lemmy´s and Iggy´s room. The twins had never stopped sharing a room but Bowser had noticed Iggy and Lemmy growing apart for some reason and Bowser always thought that they would be inseperable (if it´s spelled wrong then sorry XD) he suddenly heard a sniffle and Iggy´s voice saying " It´s all right, don´t cry" Bowser softly knocked on the door and walked in. He saw Iggy holding Lemmy as he cried.

" What´s wrong boys?" Bowser asked.

" Something embaressing happened father" Lemmy whimpered and he clutched Iggy who stroked his back. All the koopas took of their shells when they went to sleep, how would they sleep if they didn´t?

" What happened Lemmy? Tell me, I am your father. There is nothing to be embaressed about" Bowser sat down next to Lemmy and stroked his rainbow hair.

Lemmy sniffled and moved back a little and showed him a wet spot on the bed. Bowser cleared his throat.

" Aha. So that is the problem?"

" Father....I´m 15 years old. This shouldn´t happen to me! I should not pee on myself....Even though I don´t remember peeing but....." Lemmy stuttered.

" Shhh....Um....Lemmy....This isn´t pee...This....Oh God" Bowser ran his hand over his face. How would he tell the boy that he had a premature ejaculation? Bowser sighed.

Lemmy whimpered " If it´s not pee...then what is it? Is there something wrong with me? Am I sick? Am I...."

" Shhh, calm down Lemmy....Let father speak" Iggy spoke quietly as he stroked Lemmy´s hair. Lemmy looked at him and hugged him hard

" Oh Iggy. What if I´m sick? What if I´m going to die?"

" I don´t think it´s that serious Lemmy" Iggy said and looked at Bowser with slight fear in his eyes.

" Boys, tomorrow at noon. Come to the family room and we´ll talk about this. Lemmy, son, you are not sick. This is something very normal. We´ll talk tomorrow, ok? Now go to sleep" he kissed Lemmy´s and Iggy´s brows and tucked Iggy in and was going to tuck Lemmy when Lemmy said.

" Father....Umm....May I sleep with Iggy tonight? I feel safer next to him"

Bowser sighed " Sure son, hop in" Lemmy grinned and hopped in, Iggy giggled and Lemmy snuggled next to him. Bowser tucked them in, said good night and walked out.

Bowser walked outside and closed the door when he heard a voice.

" Father?" Bowser turned around and saw Ludwig standing there rubbing his eyes. His hair was standing up everywhere looking even wilder than usual.

" Is something wrong Ludwig? Bowser asked.

Ludwig blushed and fiddled where he stood " I had a nightmare....about mother´s death"

" Oh son" Bowser walked over to where Ludwig was standing with his head low and shoulders shaking as tears spilled down his cheeks. Bowser hugged him and led him back to his room where he sat next to Ludwig´s bed and stroked his hair and comforted his son that his mother had died a peaceful death and that she had not suffered. Ludwig fell asleep holding his father´s hand. Bowser sighed, kissed Ludwig´s brow and walked to his room where he layed awake in his bed for a long time thinking about his sons and one daughter. Slowly he drifted off to sleep where he had pleasant dreams about his wife and children being at the beach and having a fun time.

The next day the dining room was full with koopalings yelling and screaming, eating breakfest. Everyone was chatting except Lemmy who was sitting there staring at the plate not caring about the food. Iggy looked at him sadly when he reached down and grabbed Lemmy´s hand under the table. Lemmy looked up and looked into Iggy´s eyes, he blushed and smiled. He used to tell Iggy everything but now....everything had changed.

Morton, Roy and Wendy walked outside to play hide and seek. Ludwig and Larry walked away and Lemmy had caught a glimpse ( Spelled right? Yes? No? XD) of them holding hands....or was he wrong?

Noon came and Iggy and Lemmy walked to the family room where Bowser was sitting in a large chair.

" Close the door behind you boys" Bowser said.

Iggy closed the door as Lemmy went and sat on the couch and Iggy joined him.

" Boys....What happened yesterday....Was completely normal" Bowser said with a smile.

" How so? Explain father. It has never happened before!" Lemmy said in a loud voice as Iggy patted his back.

" Boys...You both are at the age of maturity where big changes happens in the body. Changes that you may not understand completely. Like yesterday....That was not pee....it was....sperm" Bowser said uncomftorble as Lemmy´s and Iggy´s eyes widened to the size of plates.

" S-S-Sperm? You mean I.....I came?!" Lemmy squealed and Iggy blushed.

" Yes son and it is normal. It happens to everyone"

" Then why hasn´t it happened to Iggy yet?" Lemmy said in defence.

" Everybody is different and maybe Iggy´s body needs a little more time. It will happen to him too" Bowser said as Iggy blushed at this awkward situation.

" So it´s normal?" Lemmy asked.

" Completely. Here are some books that your older brothers and sister have read. They are very helpful, read them both together, it will feel easier that way" Bowser said as he gave them 3 books. Lemmy and Iggy smiled.

" Thank you father. I feel so relieved" Lemmy chuckled as he hugged Bowser, so did Iggy as they ran to their room giggling about what they spoke about. Bowser shook his head....Boys....Teenage koopaling boys, he shuddered.

Iggy and Lemmy closed the door behind them as they sat down on Lemmy´s bed. Which had been changed because of the accident.

They looked at the books. The first book was " Growing up and feeling it" the second book was " Changes in your body" the third was " What a boy got to know about his penis" Lemmy and Iggy giggled at the title. They opened the third book and read it until Morton came and knocked on the door telling them it´s time for dinner.

The day went by normally and night came as the koopalings went to sleep, everyone but Iggy and Lemmy who was under the covers with a flashlight reading the books. Lemmy looked at Iggy and blushed.

" Iggy?"

" Yeah?" Iggy looked at Lemmy who was obviously trembling.

" What´s wro...." Iggy was cut off as Lemmy pressed his lips against Iggy´s. Iggy´s eyes were wide as he shivered. Lemmy pulled away and turned his head the other way.

" I....I´m sorry....I don´t know what came over me" he looked at Iggy who was staring at him.

" It´s....It´s all right" Iggy stuttered.

" No it´s not! I keep having these weird feelings about you that I shouldn´t have!" Lemmy sobbed and hid his face in his hands.

Iggy looked at him sadly and said" Who said I didn´t feel the same? That I didn´t feel discusted by myself for letting me think those thoughts".

Lemmy sniffled " Which thoughts?".

Iggy blushed " Thoughts of us kissing and....doing other stuff" Lemmy blushed too.

" Like in the book? They touch eachother and stuff?" Lemmy whispered as he put a hand on Iggy´s knee.

" Yeah, things like that" Iggy shuddered when he felt Lemmy stroke his leg. Iggy said slowly " Can I kiss you Lemmy?" Lemmy blushed and giggled.

" Of course" they both looked into eachothers eyes and slowly leaned in and their lips touched in a soft, innocent kiss. They both sighed as their chests pressed together. Lemmy whimpered when Iggy was kissing his neck " This feels so good" he gasped as Iggy bit him and then licked the small bitemark. Lemmy then knew that Iggy had marked him and that he now belonged to Iggy.

" Iggy....I want us to touch eachother....Like in the book" Lemmy said as he looked deeply into Iggy´s eyes, showing his intense desire.

" Me too" Iggy said as they kissed again and their tongues met in a slow and sensual dance. They were already out of their shells, but they were wearing underwear. They looked at eachother nervously and took of their underwear. They looked at eachother and then kissed.

" You have to remember....This is my first time....I have never done this before" Iggy said.

" Me too....I didn´t even recognise semen from pee hehe" Lemmy giggled. Both koopalings blushed.

Iggy took a deep breath as he reached for his brother´s lenght, Lemmy gasped and moaned softly as Iggy slowly stroked it up and down. It was already hard but it became harder when Iggy stroked it. Precum started showing on the tip as Iggy used his thumb to wipe it down the lenght.

" I´m....I feel weird....I think I´m close" Lemmy whimpered as Iggy stroked him a little faster and just a bit harder.

" Then come Lemmy....Don´t be shy...." Iggy whispered huskily. He was so turned on by this, he couldn´t believe it. Lemmy moaned softly and then gasped as he came for the first time. Iggy continued stroking him as white semen covered his hand. He slowly let go of the slightly twitching lenght as Lemmy sighed and fell down on his back panting.

Iggy looked at his hand, Lemmy noticed this and blushed " What are you looking at?" Iggy grinned.

" I wonder what it tastes like" Iggy said and slowly licked a finger. Lemmy blushed and squealed.

" It tastes good....Just like you" Iggy said and licked up the rest, he laughed as Lemmy glomped him and kissed him.

" My turn" Lemmy purred as he kneeled infront of Iggy.

" What are you.......?" Iggy began but was stopped with a huge gasp as Lemmy wrapped his lips around the tip of his lenght.

Slowly he licked the head and the drop of precum on the tip as he whispered " You taste good too Iggy" Iggy whimpered and clutched the sheets tightly as Lemmy continued.

He licked around the rim of the head and then slowly took half the lenght in his mouth as he felt Iggy thrusting his hips up and down. He stroked the rest and he slowly sucked up and down. He pulled away and left only the head in his mouth and slowly suckled it as more precum dribbled out of the tip.

" Lemmy....Lemmy.....I´m coming...." Iggy panted and whimpered. Lemmy took out the lenght from his mouth and stroked it.

" Then come for me Iggy....Come on my face" Lemmy said huskily. When Iggy heard that he was lost, he screamed out and came for the first time also, all over Lemmy´s face. Lemmy grinned and licked what was on his lips. Some of it landed on his forehead and eyes, but mostly on his cheeks and mouth.

Iggy was panting heavily, when he saw Lemmy´s face, he blushed and looked away. Lemmy could on grin as he lay down beside Iggy after wiping away the cum with a napkin. Iggy looked at him and stroked his hair.

" That......was amazing" Iggy whispered.

" Yeah....Amazing is one word to describe it" Lemmy mewled as Iggy stroked his hair " Good night Iggy" Iggy chuckled and kissed Lemmy´s forehead.

" Hehe, good night Lemmy.....Sweet dreams" they kissed one last time and fell asleep.

In the other room, Ludwig was working on his inventions when he felt a body behind his. He turned around and was met with Larry´s blue eyes.

" Come to bed Ludwig?" Larry whispered as he took of his underwear and lay down. Ludwig swallowed hard.

" S-Sure Larry" Ludwig stuttered as he took of his underwear and joined Larry on the comftorble bed.

The End!

Hope you like it and enjoyed it. If you want more then just tell me. Have any requests? Any secrets XD then tell me and I´ll do my best to write them

PS: I just write boy/boy, so no girl/girl or boy/girl.


End file.
